Thriller/Heads Will Roll
Thriller/Heads Will Roll, (en español Espeluznante/Rodarán Cabezas) es una Combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. Es interpretada por New Directions, quienes bailan en el campo de fútbol del McKinley High School junto a los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Las versiones originales pertenecen a Michael Jackson de su segundo álbum de estudio Thriller '''y a Yeah Yeah Yeahs de su tercer álbum de estudio It's' Blitz!, respectivamente. Letra 'Santana y Las chicas de New Directions: ' Off with your head Dance, dance, dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head 'Artie: ' It’s close to midnight and something evil’s lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart '''Artie y Rachel: You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll) You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You’re paralyzed Artie con New Directions y el Equipo de Fútbol: ‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about strike You know it’s thriller, thriller night You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Rachel y Las Chicas de New Directions: Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead thumb|1x1px Santana: You hear the door slam and realize there’s nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you’ll ever see the sun Artie y Rachel: You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll) But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You’re out of time Artie con New Directions y el Equipo de Fútbol: Thriller, thriller night There ain’t no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You’re fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Rachel y Las Chicas de New Directions: Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Finn: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y’alls neighborhood (Santana : '''Off with your head) And though you fight to stay alive (Santana:' Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver ('Santana:' Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll on the floor) For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller 'Artie con New Directions y el Equipo de Fútbol:' ‘Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight 'Rachel y Las Chicas de New Directions:' Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance ’til you’re dead Off Off Off with your head Curiosidades *Dos versiones distintas de esta canción fueron lanzadas. La mayor diferencia son las líneas de Finn. El sencillo original presenta a Finn cantando sin ninguna alteración, y la versión alterada fue lanzada en Glee: The Music, Volume 5, y muestra a Finn con una voz más profunda y demoníaca. El episodio incluye esta versión. *La versión de Glee usa la canción ''Heads Will Roll A - Track Remix en vez de la música original. *Fue la primera vez en la historia del show en presentar una canción de Michael Jackson, y también la primera vez que New Directions interpretó un número musical con el equipo de fútbol. *Esta presentación fue inspirada por la presentación de The Philippines' Dancing Inmates de Thriller, como un tributo a Michael Jackson. *Debido a un brote de gripe, la filmación de este número se retrasó 4 semanas. Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee - Thriller Heads Will Roll Full Performance thumb|right|299 px thumb|left|300px|Michael Jackson - Thrillerthumb|right|300px|Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Michael Jackson Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el campo de fútbol